Blog użytkownika:Ravavi/XV.
Gwoli jasności - teraz rozdziały będą podpisywane tylko liczbą rzymską. Zrezygnowałam z tytułów, bo raz, że czasami mogły lekko spojlerować, a dwa, że po prostu nie pasowały do treści. To tyle, a teraz zapraszam do lektury! '' ''Jeszcze tego wieczoru odbyło się Zgromadzenie. Nikt poza kilkoma pojedyńczymi osobami nie wiedział o tym, że Okres się zaczął, a ci, co już wiedzieli, byli zbyt zdenerwowani, by ogłosić to innym. Woleli, by zrobili to Opiekunowie, którzy w dodatku bardziej znali się na rzeczy. Gdy tylko usłyszałam gong, natychmiast pobiegłam do Bazy wraz z Leonem. Reszta zdezorientowanych Streferów również się spieszyła. Każdy wiedział, że niezapowiedziane Zgromadzenie oznacza, że stało się coś złego, lub - jak w tym przypadku - dopiero stanie się faktem. Streferzy mający dłuższy staż pobytu w tym miejscu od razu się domyślili, co się święci, gdy tylko ujrzeli Alby'ego. To, że był zdenerwowany, to nic nowego. Prawdę mówiąc, dosyć często się denerwował. Tylko że w jego oczach się czaił niepokój i strach, a u tego twardziela dostrzec to w normalnych warunkach byłoby wręcz niemożliwe. - Cisza! Posłuchajcie mnie, wy kupy klumpu. Jutro się zaczyna Okres, czyli czas, w którym Bóldożercy są jeszcze niebezpieczniejsi niż zwykle. Jak komuś coś strzeli do łba i wleci do Labiryntu, to nie będzie Ukąszony. Będzie martwy.- czarnoskóry wszedł na stół, by lepiej było go słychać. Nie było to jednak potrzebne, wszyscy byli cicho niczym myszy pod miotłą. Może nie tyle z powodu wyrazu twarzy Alby'ego - chociaż to też zapewne miało znaczący wpływ - ale to jednak jego słowa o śmierci wywołały taką reakcję. W oddali słychać było pojedyńcze szepty, jednak to na pewno nie były zgryźliwe uwagi. - Zaraz po Zgromadzeniu każdy idzie do swojego Opiekuna, który wyda wam zadania i polecenia. Będziemy się skupiać głównie na zwmacnianiu budynków, a także budowania zapor, ale szczegóły potem poznacie.- Newt ogłosił to, trzymając w dłoniach jakąś listę.- Dobra, to chyba wszystko. Tym razem Streferzy nie zdołali zachować ciszy. Kierując się w stronę wyjścia rozmawiali ze sobą głośno, wyrażając swoje obawy. Niewiele z tego rozumiałam. Po co mieliby wzmacniać budynki w Strefie, skoro Bóldożercy są tylko w ... Zaraz. Wątpię, żeby angażowali Budoli i Pomyjów w takie przedsiemwzięcie, gdyby nie zagrażało nam bezpieczeństwo z zewnątrz. Czyli to oznacza, że... - Chcę wam tylko powiedzieć jedną rzecz.- Minho wskoczył na stół.- Nie obchodzi mnie, czy to ulepszy waszą pracę czy nie. Pamiętajcie, że podczas Okresu jest ryzyko, że Bóldożercy wpikolą się do Strefy.- oznajmił szorstkim głosem, potwierdzając moje obawy. Cóż, byłoby za łatwo i za przyjemnie, gdyby niebezpiecznie byłoby tylko w Labiryncie. A ja nawet nie skończyłam mojego szkolenia. - Cholera, nie sądziłem, że to jest możliwe...- wymamrotał pod nosem Leo. - Ja też nie.- pokiwałam głową.- Paskudna sprawa. - Nawet bardzo. Ja... Ja idę. Gally mnie zabije, jak się spóźnię. - Leć.- pożegnałam się z Leonem i wyszłam z Bazy. Nie podobał mi się ten obieg spraw. Myśl, że któryś ze Zwiadowców mógłby zginąć, sprawiała, że zaczynałam się trząść ze strachu. Owszem, zawsze jest ryzyko spotkania się twarzą w twarz z Bóldożercą, ale jeśli ma się odrobinę szczęścia, to można ujść z tego żywym, a teraz nie ma nawet co myśleć o fuksie, gdy jest się zbyt wolnym. Aż nad to zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że Minho nie kłamał, mówiąc o wizytach tych kreatur w Strefie. Nikt tutaj nie miał w zwyczaju naginać prawdy w tak poważnych tematach. Czy jestem gotowa na takie ryzyko? Skąd mam wiedzieć, że już pierwszego dnia nie skończę jako obiad tych potworów? Cóż, chciałam być Zwiadowcą, to jestem, i muszę się liczyć z negatywnymi aspektami tej funkcji. Tak, akurat teraz zatęskniłam za Lecznicą. Dotarłam do Mapownii, gdzie miało być zebranie Zwiadowców. Nawet nie musiałam pytać, to było zbyt oczywiste, żeby się tego nie domyślić. Azjata stał na krześle, by był lepiej widoczny, ale i tak musiał się pochylić, bo sufit był za niski. Normalnie każdy obecny w tym budynku by się śmiał, ale teraz nikt nie był skory do dowcipów. - Dobra, smrodasy, słuchajcie, bo powtarzać nie będę. Zwiady robimy tylko i wyłącznie we dwójkę, jak wasz partner biegu nie może wbiegać do Labiryntu, to wy też nie wbiegacie. Biegniecie z taką odległością, żebyście widzieli smrodasa z przodu, ale byli na tyle daleko, żebyście w ataku Bóldożercy mogli zawrócić. Jak zostanie zaatakowany tylny smrodas, to przedni smrodas wraca drogą okrężną. I jak tylko usłyszycie szczęk Bóldożerców, to natychmiast wracacie, nie ma zgrywania bohaterów.- Minho mówił oschłym głosem. Nikt nie śmiał mu przerywać.- Zwiady są skrócone o dwie godziny. W razie ataku macie jeszcze godziny na powrót. Bierzecie dwa ostre, długie noże. I nie rozdzielajcie się. To tyle.- Zszedł z krzesła. On również to przeżywał. Miał nieobecny wyraz twarzy, jakby przypominał sobie coś okropnego. Ja miałam o tyle dobrze, że w sumie niczego nie wiedziałam, Minho nie miał takiego luksusu. Chciałam go jakoś pocieszyć, ale najpierw zaczekałam, aż reszta Zwiadowców wyjdzie. - Wstajemy tak jak zwykle. Idź spać, Ava. Jutro trzeba mieć dużo energii.- Minho powiedział to obojętnym głosem. - Bóldożercy zawsze wchodzą do Strefy?- zapytałam. - Nie. Ale w kościach czuję, że tym razem chcą ty przyjść, bynajmniej nie na herbatkę. - Wolałabym herbatkę od mordobicia.- przyznałam, a potem go przytuliłam.- Nie musisz zgrywać twardziela. - Ej, wychodzi na to że mnie pocieszasz, no nie? - No, tak jakby. - To ja ciebie powinienem pocieszać, mendo.- Azjata mimo wszystko odwzajemnił uścisk, chociaż wydawał mi się z lekka niepewny. To było słodkie, na swój dziwny sposób. - Nadal zgrywasz twardziela?- pokręciłam głową, wzdychając. - Mogę być romantykiem, moja najdroższa perełko.- zachichotał pod nosem. - Dobra, dobra, weź, cukrzycy jeszcze przez ciebie dostanę, smrodasie jeden.- szturchnęłam go lekko. - Kobiecie nie dogodzisz.- a potem mnie pocałował. Rozsądek mówił - odsuń się od tego gościa, idź spać, a potem będziesz się w romanse bawiła. Nie bardzo wiem, co głosiło serce, ale chyba właśnie jego posłuchałam, bo odwzajemniłam pocałunek. Jednak zaczęło nam brakować tlenu i trzeba było to przerwać. Czułam, jak robię się się czerwona. Minho się nie rumienił, ale był równie zakłopotany. Z jakiegoś powodu wydawało mi się to urocze. - Nie no, raz na ruski rok się uda.- uśmiechnęłam się krzywo. - Ta. Będzie powtórka?- zachichotał nerwowo. - Może jeszcze mam cię na termin zapisać?- uniosłam brwi, próbując zachować poważny wyraz twarzy, ale i tak po chwili zaczęłam chichotać.- Dobra, idę. Pewnie myślą, że jakieś satanizmy robimy czy co. - Za takie satanizmy to chyba warto pójść do piekła.- Minho też chichotał. - I tak nigdzie indziej byś nie trafił. - Ty też nie. - Może bym trafiła, ale takie towarzystwo wyboru mi za bardzo nie daje. No, to dobranoc.- pożegnałam się. - Złanoc. Cukrzycy jeszcze dostaniesz.- podniósł rękę. Wróciłam na Zielenisko, zaszyłam się w swoim kącie, ale pomimo zawziętych przygotować do snu jakoś nie byłam w stanie zasnąć. I już nawet wiem, czyja to sprawka. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania